Zoe Kagami
Zoe Kagami is one of the protagonists of the Shardsverse series. She is a magical prodigy who graduated from the Lexida Academy. Zoe is the childhood friend of Fer and Sara and the daughter of Karina Kagami and Samuel, two of the original founding members of the Skywatch. She serves as Rosa's rival. Appearance Zoe is a woman in her late teens to her early twenties. She is described to have an ethereal beauty. Her hair is wine purple and reaches down to her mid-back. Her bangs cover parts of her forehead and frame her jaw, reaching down to her shoulders. Her hair is styled in a ponytail. Zoe wears a black high collar jacket with a white blouse underneath with black pants and black shoes. Most of the time, she is seen wearing a hooded cloak. Personality Zoe is extremely stoic, displaying very little emotion other than annoyance. She is regarded as a cold disciplinarian and one of the most feared mages in Lexida. Zoe is extremely strict, allowing no slackers in her class. Zoe takes her job as the headmistress seriously and is often dismayed at the laziness of the headmaster, who often dumps all the paperwork on her. Due to her apparent lack of emotion, people tend to steer clear of her for the belief that she has sociopathic tendencies while others believe that she is a homunculus created by the mad headmaster's machinations through animancy. However, when she does snap, it's explosive and ends up with people having their morale shattered. Her lack of emotion is a defense mechanism she developed after the death of both her parents forcing her and her baby brother and older sister to live on the streets of Illoran until Magnus found them and took them in. Despite her not showing it, she does love her estranged younger brother Joseph. She just doesn't know how to express it. When she goes on breaks, Zoe often uses the Phase spell to travel to Materia and stay with her younger brother. Joseph describes her visits as awkward and extremely uncomfortable as Zoe would try to make small talk by saying completely random and weird facts while also bringing up her sex life. However, she will still protect Joseph all the same. In fact, parting with him was one of the most difficult decisions that she has ever made. To her, parting with her baby brother was the same as sentencing herself to death and regrets allowing Nyx to con her into giving him away, stating that it was for his own safety. Still, she ignored her and visited him frequently. Combat Parameter Gauge Transcendence Primal Transcendence Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C|'High 6-A'|'5-B' Name: '''Zeta Kagami, Zoe Kagami, The Shadow of Lexida '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''20 (Vol 1) '''Classification: '''Mage, Teacher, Righthand of the Archmage '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Sight (Her ocular magic allows her to see auras and magical barriers), Flight (Via Skyline Predator which allows her to manifest energy wings for flight purposes), Pyromancy (Zoe can use fire magic which is stated to be more intense than even that of Isabella Erodan.), Summoning, Avatar Creation (The strongest mages are capable of manifesting battle avatars to aid them in combat), Dimensional Travel (The Phase spell allows high-level mages to travel between Etheria and Materia), Electromancy, Transcendence (Zoe can enter transcendence, granting her immense strength.), Telekinesis, Duplication (Zoe can create copies of herself. These copies contain 1/10 of her original power), Afterimage Creation (Zoe can move at such speeds that she can create realistic afterimages), Hacking (Zoe is capable of hacking into technology as she was able to outpace high level white and black hat hackers while she was in Materia. She can also hack into the magical technology that is used in Etheria, being able to circumvent the defenses of the planetary prison of Kalemia.), Sword Master, Master Hand to Hand Combatant (At the age of 10, she was already capable of contending with foes twice her age and easily defeating them in combat.) |-|Eyes of Umbra Powers= Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (The Eyes of Umbra are capable of perceiving extremely fast motion and minute movements, allowing her to predict her opponents' attacks with great accuracy.), Enhanced Vision (Zoe can see mana signatures of another being. This allows her to detect beings that are hidden behind structures.), Penumbra Flames (Zoe can summon and control extremely deadly flames that cannot be quenched by normal means i.e water and lack of oxygen. The flames can only be extinguished by Zoe or dispersed by a sufficiently powerful being. The Flames can burn its target to nothing.), Existence Erasure via Penumbra Flames (The Penumbra Flames can burn even the souls of beings to nothing.), Durability Negation via Penumbra Flames, Regeneration Negation via Penumbra Flames, Accelerated Development via the Eyes of Umbra (Using the Eyes of Umbra, Zoe can learn magic much faster due to being able to perceive mana.) |-|Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced to twenty times greater than the norm at an exponential rate. Attack Potency: Island Level (She is able to keep up with Taran, one of the Archpriests of the Cult of Obsidian easily. Fought off and destroyed one of Apophis's avatars but sustained heavy injuries. Much more powerful than most mages her age or older. Her strongest spells are capable of razing down several islands the size of Crete easily as well as damage the surrounding areas.)| Multi-Continent Level(As one of the Skywatch, Zoe is much more powerful than the average mage, completely outclassing the Big Three, the three strongest students in Lexida and mages considered to have the skill of a combat mage. Zoe is capable of fighting on par with her fellow members of Skywatch as well as kill a Colunimbus Dragon, an extremely powerful dragon which is capable of generating storms capable of drowning an entire country. When Nyx attacked her and the Tabletop Club while they were shadowing her during her missions, she was able to defeat Nyx's Magic Clone. Her Penumbra: Ultimate Flare vaporized a massive comet as large as North and South America.)| Planet Level (Comparable to a Primal Transcendence Joseph, who was able to fight a Base Taran, who himself was able to pull the moon from orbit and slam it onto the planet. Fought on par with the base form of Nyx Kagami who is much more powerful than she is.) Speed: High Hypersonic '(Was able to traverse the entire town of Aurbis, which is 5000 meters in diameter in about 0.25 seconds.)|'Massively Hypersonic|'Sub-Relativistic' Lifting Strength: Class E (Easily tore off Morius's arm in combat) Striking Strength: Island Class|'Multi-Continent Class'|'Planet Class' Durability: Island Level|'Multi-Continent Level'|'Planet Level' Stamina: 'Very High (Can cast multiple high-level spells without any visible signs of tiring.) 'Range: Extended Melee Range|'A few hundred to a thousand meters with spells and attacks|Several thousand Kilometers in Battle Avatar: Fenrir'|'Multiversal with Phasing' Standard Equipment: ' *'Amethyst: Zeta's twin curved swords. They are made of an unknown metal and can channel mana. *'Ragnarok': A gauntlet on Zeta's right arm. It acts as a magical amplifier but can also absorb and store magic from attacks. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Zeta is a magical prodigy with nearly no equal in her generation. She has outclassed older peers in all fields of combat, magic, and academia and managed to graduate at a younger age than her friends, Fer and Sara. She teaches a class at the Lodikus Lunarium and is the right hand of the Archmage, making her the youngest Deputy Headmistress in the history of the academy.) '''Weaknesses: '''Zeta can be somewhat overconfident which can lead to her defeat. She is also easily triggered by any mentions of her brother. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eyes of Umbra The Hereditary Magic inherited from her father and the Kagami Family, the Eyes of Umbra grant her immense perception, allowing her to see objects moving at extremely high speeds. To her everything is slow, allowing her to counter attacks aimed at her. The Eyes have a chain of progression with Zoe having attained all six stages. Her unique ability is known as the Flames of Penumbra which grants her access to black flames capable of reducing objects and beings to nothing as the flames will feed off even the ashes. *'Penumbra: Flame': A fire spell of Zeta's own creation. She is able to spew a steady stream of black fire from her palms. *'Penumbra': Flare: Zeta forms a massive sphere of fire that can engulf a large area the size of Times Square in New York and reduce it to a smoldering crater. **'Penumbra: Ultra Flare': Zoe forms a small condensed sphere of Penumbra Fire the size of a soccer ball and fires it. It is powerful enough to completely vaporize a large comet the size of the combined land area of the Americas in a single shot. *'Lightning Straight': Zeta forms a hyper condensed form of lightning at the tips of her fingers and fires it as a straight beam capable of puncturing even the hide of an Archpriest from the Cult of Obsidian. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Zoe has only used Transcendence a few times in her life with the first being her fight against a Culonimbus Dragon on Etheria with their battle ripping apart the skies of Aurba. *'Battle Form': Fenrir: Zeta flares her mana, creating a massive wolf made of pure aura. This wolf stands at 30 meters in height. Battle.gif|Battle Form: Fenrir penumbra flames.gif|Penumbra Flames Key: Base|'Transcendence and Battle Form: Fenrir'|'Primal Transcendence' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teacher characters Category:Mages Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Avatar Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Tsunderes